The Ben & Jerry Files
by Finger Smith
Summary: The bodies of three people are discovered and Sara, Warrick and Nick are sent to investigate, but someone is working hard to keep the past a secret, including making attempts on the only witness' life. Slightly NS towards the end.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. 

The Ben & Jerry Files

 Chapter 1

_The sun's first rays of light were slowly descending upon the sleepless city of Las Vegas when Eric Stanfield peeked out his window. It was barely 6:00, but he was used to having to get up early. He was about to go out and brave the cold to wait for Tom when the old, beat up station wagon pulled up in his driveway. _

_He climbed into the passengers seat and grunted hello to Tom. They had both worked for the demolition company for nearly a year and a half and today was nothing special. It was an old building, at least 20 years and used to be an old ice cream shop or something. They didn't want to renovate because the building beside wanted to use it for a parking lot. The place had been abandoned for years. _

_Arriving there, the place appeared deserted except for the wrecking ball and bulldozer. It was always a nuisance when activists wanted to protect an old building. The place was a one-story building with a neon sign that had been taken down long ago, but had still left a clean void in the concrete. He wondered briefly why an ice cream shop would get a neon sign in the first place. Eric hopped out and shook hands with someone he didn't even know. That was never a problem in this business. _

_"Billy Arva." He introduced himself, "Hey, have you heard the story on this place?" _

_"No, what is it?" Eric asked. _

_"Well, the city repossessed it. It seems the owner hasn't paid the taxes in nearly 15 years. But it's been locked ever since. Strange, isn't it? I mean not even vandals can get in." Billy said. _

_Eric didn't particularly care for stories about the places. He preferred to just do his job and leave the history to those who cared about it. He and Tom headed for the front door. Billy had been right; it was unsurprisingly locked. Once he and Tom had gotten it off its hinges, they gave it a shove and it came collapsing down. It was his and Tom's job to make sure the place was clear before the demolition begins. _

_His flashlight reflected off a dusty mirror hanging on the wall, but upon closer inspection, he discovered it was a large boarded-up window. The counter at the end of the store was covered in dust just like the rest of the tables and chairs in the joint. Eric frowned. If he had run this place, he would've put them outside not in here. Something was odd about this place. He was about to call to his buddy to comment on that when he spotted something else in the beam of his flashlight. A dark shape on the floor. At first, he thought it was just a dog, but remembered that the place had been abandoned for years. He waited for it to move, but it didn't. He took a few steps closer and realized it was no dog and it wasn't going anywhere. The question as to why no one had come in here before was now answered. _

*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*

Sara Sidle clutched the car seat with white knuckles as the black Tahoe pulled up in the parking lot of an abandoned building. The adrenaline pulse faded as she stepped wobbly out of the car. The reckless driver, Warrick Brown hopped down too not seeming to feel what Sara did. He handed her her tool kit with a small grin. She gave a polite one in return, but made a mental note to carpool with Grissom from now on. It may be slow but she didn't feel her heart leap in her throat every time he drove. 

The flashing lights and yellow police tape indicated their crime scene and they headed in that direction. Detective Brass was already there waiting for them. His hard look gave away nothing as to the nature of the crime. They hadn't exactly been told what had happened, just that they needed 2 CSIs to collect evidence in an old ice cream store. 

"What do we have?" she called to him. 

"A double homicide." He said adding, "Get it cleared up quick, the demolition company's getting impatient."

"Fine." Sara muttered ducking under the yellow tape Warrick following behind her. The broken in door was lying outside the building leaving a gaping hole in the wall. She walked in hesitantly flashlight ready. She spotted the corpse almost immediately through the open door. Brass had forgotten to mention just how decayed this corpse was. There was no flesh left, just bones. Some murder that had gone unnoticed for fifteen years. 

Warrick was already surveying the place as Sara set to work. He discovered much of what Eric had; the boarded windows, the dust-covered floors and counters and the old tables and chairs, none of which looked to have been used in a very long time. He smiled grimly. Prints would be impossible to recover unless they were very recent. 

The register was out of place, hidden behind the counter rather than in plain view. It was also impossible to open, partly because it hadn't been in years. He supposed there was also some sort of lock, but instead of trying to open it there, he chose to send it back to the lab. Also behind the counter was a small phone and a radio, both of which had to have been plugged in at some point. He sent those back too. 

Sara worked with the body snapping photos and searching around for anything she could find. The clothing, although hidden under a layer of dust, was untouched. She could tell from the clothes that it was in fact a woman. She had worn a pair of now faded jeans, a baby-blue t-shirt and a matching bandana. But while clearing the bones away, a gold light reflected in her beam. She grabbed a pair of tweezers and picked up a small bullet. 

"Probable cause of death." She said to no one in particular as she placed it in a clear evidence bag. 

She got to her feet and stretched once she was finished. Moving towards the backroom in search of Warrick, she almost tripped over the second body. This one had been a man judging from the clothing. She reloaded her camera with film and proceeded to take more pictures. This body was different. This one's skull had been completely smashed, probably with the hammer that was lying nearby. Bagging that too, she was careful as she picked up the fragments of the skull. 

"What do you think? Crime of passion?" Warrick said behind her making her jump. 

"Maybe someone didn't want us to know who this was." Sara suggested sitting back and sighing. This was going to take a while. 

Warrick climbed over the body careful not to disturb anything. "Hey Sara," he said frowning, "What are these?" he said pointing to something underneath the pile of smashed bone. He nudged a few pieces aside with his finger revealing a few shiny gold pieces. 

Sara frowned and went for a closer look. Shining her flashlight and picking one up with a pair of tweezers. They were irregularly shaped with almost a flat surface. She would have thought them bullet fragments if they weren't so small. 

"I think they're fillings. Gold fillings." She said lowering her beam. 

"This one's a bullet." Warrick said holding a bigger, rust-coloured one up before bagging it. 

Sara nodded. There were about three fillings in all from the pile. So far, they had two bodies; both shot and one smashed apart. Bizarre. 

Then, Warrick decided to have a look in the freezer. It didn't come off easily so he had to use a crowbar to pry it off. It gave way with a loud suction noise and he was able to peer in. The smell of rotting flesh was horrible nearly making Warrick gag. He hung his head gasping for air and backed away. 

Sara wrinkled her nose, "What is that?" she asked getting up for a look. She blinked a few times wide-eyed at the freezer. Her eyes started to water and she too felt her chest tighten for lack of air. Breathing through her mouth, she choked out, "Warrick? Come take a look at this." 

He started to do the same over the initial shock of things and straightened up. He walked over to where Sara was standing. Inside was a disgusting swamp coloured mixture. 

"Is that what I think that is?" Warrick asked. 

"I think so." Sara said wanting to escape the room.  She bit her lip and retreated a step or two hands in her pockets. It was going to be a long night. 


	2. Chapter 2

CSI: Crime Scene Investigation

Ben and Jerry's

Chapter 2- Autopsy

Back at the lab, Sara and Warrick were about to head into the autopsy room with Doc. Robbins. They had removed the body from their freezer the prior night and had been told by their doctor that from the bone structure, it was a woman of about 5'5". 

"What are you talking about?" Nick asked as he walked past them. 

"The Ben & Jerry's case." Warrick explained. It was now becoming widely known throughout the lab as that. "Freezer body's at Doc. Robbins'" 

"Mind if I tag along?" Nick asked, "I'm between cases. Grissom hasn't assigned me one yet." 

"Be careful, man." Warrick warned. 

"Why?"

"You keep up that attitude and you'll turn into Sara." He teased. She shot him a glare and punched him playfully on the arm. They entered the lab wearing matching white lab coats and stood on either side of the stainless steel workbench. Warrick stared at the body. It was a laid out pile of stained bones.

"Your body, right?" Doc Robbins asked. 

"That's her." Warrick confirmed. 

Nick frowned, "She smells like . . . well what is that?" 

"Formaldehyde." Doc. Robbins said filling Nick in, "That's what was in your freezer." 

"Formaldehyde? Someone pickled her?" Sara asked bluntly. 

"And they didn't do a good job of it." He said, "The formaldehyde was very diluted so it eventually broke down the tissue anyways. Looks to be between the ages of fifteen and nineteen when she died. Pity." 

 "Anything else? How long has he been dead?" Sara asked. 

"Between 15 and 20 years, same as the other woman." He said, "But again, I don't know for sure." 

 She sighed in frustration knowing that this wasn't all that useful. 

"You could check that wonderful tub you brought in for something. I did find some wood splinters embedded in her skull. Maybe from a murder weapon?" He shook his head, "But, it's not her that interests me, it's the other two." 

"Other two? I thought it was just a double homicide." Nick asked 

"We found the third by mistake." Warrick said. 

"Triple? Really?" Nick said sounding surprised.

"I put together the woman's body. Nothing abnormal. Around thirty, never gave birth." He said limping over to the second autopsy table where the second body laid. The others followed him. "This man's shin was fractured. And you were right; those gold pieces are fillings."

"Whoa! What happened to this guy's head?" Nick asked leaning down for a better look, "Did someone take a sledge hammer to him?"

"No, just a normal one." Warrick said. 

"Well, I'm going to go chase down Alexandria Matthews." Sara said finally, "Oh and could one of you sift through the freezer? Nick?" 

He smiled grimly and chuckled, "You're too generous."

"Someone has to." She reminded him grinning, "Warrick, how about you work on those bullets?" she said taking charge. 

"Sorry bro." Warrick said sympathizing with Nick as he walked past the both of them snatching up the bullet fragments from Al Robbins and letting the door slam behind him.

Nick chuckled and then grew serious, "You're not going to make me . . ." He asked Sara letting his sentence trail off. 

She just laughed and walked past him. 

"I could check dental records!" he called after her, but she didn't hear him as she exited the morgue leaving Nick to wonder what he did wrong. 

"Good luck with that." Doc. Robbins said from behind him. 

"Thanks." Nick replied through gritted teeth. 


	3. Chapter 3

CSI: Crime Scene Investigation

Ben and Jerry's

Chapter 3- 

"There you are, Nick" Grissom said spotting the younger CSI, "I have a suicide case for you." 

"Could you assign someone else?" Nick asked, "I was sort of helping Warrick and Sara on theirs and it turned out to be a triple homicide instead of a double. They're short of help."

"Well, I suppose I could send Catherine," He said, "It's not high priority, but when you finish, you need to help her." 

"Sounds okay." Nick said, "Oh and one more thing, we need someone to reconstruct the face of two of the bodies."

"You found a skeleton?" Grissom asked. 

"Well, 3 skeletons, but the face of one was destroyed. We got a freezer filled with evidence I'm going to go through that right now." He said. 

"Lucky you. Hold on a minute and I'll get you Teri Miller's number." Grissom said leading the way back to his office. Walking in the dimly lit room, Nick was careful not to lean anywhere. The shelves were full of various animal organs, a two-headed pig and all sorts of books and periodicals. His pet tarantula was asleep in it's home on Grissom's desk which was cluttered with papers, files, and a phone. 

Grissom flipped through his phone records and after a few minutes found Teri's number. He handed it to Nick who quickly left his office. 

*=*=*=*=*=*=*

Sara was looking up the records on Alexandria Matthews and finding a surprising amount. The picture showed a little girl with brown hair and an innocent pout on her lips. She looked maybe 8 or 9, the same age as the girl in their morgue, possibly the same person. 

In appearance, she seemed like the sweet little neighbour girl, but reading down, Sara realized this was far from true. The girl had been involved in multiple thefts like robbing local grocery stores. She was even arrested, but never convicted, for bookie work. Sara frowned. That would explain the lack of equipment for an ice cream parlour. The place must've been a bookie house. But what would an eight-year-old girl be doing there, much less having the lot owned in her name? She thought that it might've been her mother, but there was no record of anyone else by that name. 

But after the age of 17, Sara couldn't find so much as a parking ticket. The girl had simply ceased to exist, which was never a good thing in Las Vegas. Sara had a horrible feeling that she might've been their girl in the morgue. 

Sara studied the girl's picture again. Now, if she _was_ alive, she would be around her age. The feeling was creepy, but she felt some kind connection to Alexandria. The possibility that some sick, twisted serial killer from 15 years ago had been preying on little kids was enough to make her stomach churn. 

She found no missing person's reports under that name. That was what puzzled her. It occurred to Sara that the older woman in the morgue could be Alexandria's mother, and if so couldn't have filed a missing person's report for her daughter. 

Or, she could have absolutely nothing to do with their case. It was possible that the information was outdated and that another Matthews had owned the place. _With the exact same name? _It seemed too much of a coincidence. Sara checked to see if it was possible that she had changed her name and finally, she found something. 

The records showed that Alexandria M. Matthews had legally changed her name to Miranda Jacobs in July of 1999. So, she had been in the city for at almost 5 years, if she had ever left. That was Sara's guess anyway. No one goes without so much as paying a bill in Las Vegas for 10 years so it was likely that she had left when she was around 18. Moved away with her family perhaps? If she had had any. 

She checked the local foster home and again found nothing. She took down the number of the place and called. She decided to check around the time she first made her mark on Las Vegas in 1981. After apologizing for calling at the late hour, she inquired about any runaways from 20- 25 years ago. She heard the line go silent as the person on the other end shuffled through filing cabinets. After a few minutes she returned with her findings. They had had numerous attempts and some successful. She faxed the names and pictures of the 9 children from that time period to her. 

Sara refilled her coffee cup and sat back to read. She immediately discarded the ones that were boys, which left her with 5 girls. The photos were black and white but the children themselves were fascinating. The first two she could definitely rule out being that they were at least 16 or 17. She was positive that they weren't them. The next she looked at and nearly dropped her cup. 

Staring back at her were the light eyes and curly blonde hair of the girl. She matched the age profile. She had a gay little smile on her face and her curls were held loosely in a ribbon, which threatened to fall out.  The sheet informed her that this was Lindsay Wilcox. Her parents were both deceased and no additional siblings. That would mean there would be no missing person's report. No one had missed this girl at all. 

Sara put this down and moved on to the next sheet, another one that was too old to fit the profile and then came who she had been looking for. Alexandria Matthews, well, not exactly. Her name was actually Paris Montana, but the picture was identical. Sara doubted if that was her real name. 

The girl seemed to have gone through aliases faster than anyone she'd ever heard of. Already, Sara was taking an immediate dislike to her. In her photo she was blowing a kiss to the camera in a sign of innocence, but the expression in her eyes trumped this. It was a strange expression, which Sara couldn't quite place. It looked like she was planning something, her escape maybe? She seemed cocky and over-confident. She'd seen that look in many guilty people. Was it possible that she and Lindsey had had a fight and Lindsay had ended up dead? What about the other two? Witnesses? Loose ends? She would have to find out and she would start by interrogating Miranda Jacobs. 

*=*=*=*=*=*=*

 After getting the bullets to ballistics, Warrick had lugged the cash register to the garage and was in the process of trying to pry it open. The stupid thing was stuck and he didn't want to damage whatever was inside. The crowbar had only managed to scrape off a bit of the paint on it. He had punched any combination of numbers he could think of with no luck. If someone had tried to rob this place, they certainly weren't successful. Again, he tried clamping it to the desk and using the crowbar. This time, the metal at the bottom snapped and he was able to pull it out.

Choking on dust from the inside, he pulled out all the money that lay inside. At first, he couldn't believe his eyes at the amount, but it was real enough. It was all in large bills, no coins. Unusual for an ice cream parlour. But that wasn't the half of it. Counting it out, he realized there was over fifteen thousand dollars in the register

"I found something really interesting you might want to have a look at." Sara said walking into the garage and handing him the pictures. He looked them over. 

"A foster home? So there isn't any relation between the victims?" He asked. 

"No, both parents dead. No existing relatives."

"What about the other girl? Why did you give me this one?" he asked. 

"Alexandria Matthews.  She owns our crime scene." Sara said. 

"She's seven, Sara. She can't own property." 

"Well, she does. The deed is in her name." Sara said taking a seat. 

Warrick continued reading, "In and out of foster homes, in the care of 4 different relatives, then breaks out with the this Lindsay Wilcox 9 years before her death." Warrick sighed, "You think that's our body?" 

Sara shook her head, "No, I think you're looking at our killer. She steals and does bookie work, she has changed her name two times at least, this girl is major trouble. She disappeared from Vegas right after her friend's death, that's too coincidental. And, she's alive."

"Planning on getting in touch with her?" Warrick asked. 

"I think so. What've you found?" Sara asked. 

"I finally got the register open." He said. Sara eyed the broken box with a smirk. 

"I see. What was in it?"

"Money, what else? But there was an excessive amount of it." He handed it to her, "fifteen grand."

She looked surprised for a moment then frowned, "This is strange." 

"I don't think they were selling frozen treats with those bills. The smallest I can find is a ten." He said and then paused thoughtfully, "Phones, televisions . . . you mentioned bookie work?"

Sara nodded. 

"Well, my guess is that that was her place of business, but only for making transactions. No records were found. Old way of doing it, before computers and cell phones." He said.

"The question is; why did she suddenly vanish all those years ago." Sara wondered aloud. 

A/n: Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

CSI: Crime Scene Investigation

Ben and Jerry's

Chapter4-

Warrick met up with Nick in the locker room after shift. He was tired from recording all the money in the register, which had been covered in a nice, thick layer of dust. He was sincerely glad he wasn't asthmatic.

Nick looked considerably worse compared to him not to mention the smell. 

"Did you have fun?" he asked teasing. 

"Ha ha. I'll have you know that is the most disgusting thing I've ever had to do." Nick said annoyed. 

"You can thank Sara for that." 

"Don't think I won't!" 

"Well, I hope you take a shower. You stink." Warrick said. 

Nick sniffed his shirt and groaned, "I just did!" 

"So, I take it you're on the case?" Warrick asked. 

"I think so. Grissom gave my case to Cath." He said, "Oh, and I called Teri Miller." He added. 

"Who?" Warrick asked. 

"The face expert." Nick clarified. 

"Ahh, _that_ Teri Miller."

"Yes, she'll be here in two days." Nick said grabbing his backpack and heading out. 

"See ya, man." He called over his shoulder as he left. But before Nick could even reach the front doors, Sara came round and caught his sleeve.

"There you are. What did you find?" She asked giving him a neutral glare. 

"You owe me, Sidle." He said.

"Was it really that bad?" She asked wrinkling her nose at his smell. This didn't go unnoticed. 

"You tell me." 

She smiled, "Fine, I'm sorry. So what did you find?" she asked again. 

"Fat, formaldehyde and seeds and wood chips." He said. 

"Seeds and woodchips?" she repeated, "Killed near the lake or some forested area."  

"Maybe. I'm going home now, okay?" he said. 

"Fine." She said, "Wait! Did you bag it and take it to evidence." 

"Yes, Goodnight." He said impatiently. 

*=*=*=*=*=*=*

The next afternoon, Brass had called Alexandria Matthews in for questioning. She was indeed an older version of the girl in the picture except for her expression. She seemed quiet and afraid. Sara scowled observing her in the viewing area. Whatever this act was, it wasn't fooling her. 

Her hair was still brown and a few stray strands fell in her face. Her hands lay clenched calmly in her lap. She wore a shirt with a logo Sara didn't recognize on it, jeans and a pair of pumps, which she kept clicking together obnoxiously. But the moment Brass entered the room, she stopped and glared at him. 

"Oh, it's you." She said unwelcoming. Familiarity with Brass. That meant this girl was a known felon.

"What's the matter? You don't sound happy to see me." Sarcasm dripping from his words. 

She snorted, "If this is about scalping again, you can't prove anything." She snapped. 

"That's right, because you deal in cash, no paper trail." He said remembering, "But see, the problem with that, is you deal with innocent people. Innocent people who don't have to keep their mouths shut because _they_ have nothing to hide. Believe me, if I wanted to land you for that, I would have already." He said in a low, warning tone, which she didn't fail to notice. 

She scowled at him, "What am I looking at? Theft? Burglary?"

"Try homicide."

Her face froze for an instant her brown eyes wide and her mouth slightly open. She shook her head and regained composure. 

"Your real name is Alexandria Matthews?" he asked. 

"No, it's Miranda Jacobs." She corrected confidently. 

"Your birth name, please?" he said impatiently.

She sighed, "Carrie Jameson"

"Thank you, Miss. Jameson." Brass said, "Do you recognize her?" he asked pushing Lindsay's picture in from of her. She hardly glanced at it. 

"She looks like the girl on the McCain Smileys commercial." She replied snickering. 

"Funny." Brass grunted, "Answer the question." 

She chuckled for a moment, "No. I've never seen the brat." She replied hiding a grin. 

Brass scowled at her but continued, "Do you own the ice cream shop on Tennant?" 

She laughed out loud at that, "What kind of a question is that?" 

"Answer it!" he demanded. 

"I'm struggling to pay rent on my one bedroom apartment, what makes you think I would have time to go out and buy and ice cream store of all things?" she said still laughing. 

"The deed is in your name; Alexandria Matthews. I assume that is one of your many names?" Brass said. 

Something flashed in her eyes but her cool expression quickly replaced it. She smirked, "Look, I don't gave a rat's ass what your piece of paper says. I don't own property in Las Vegas." 

"Then I suppose you're also going to deny breaking out of Sommer's Children's Home 22 years ago?" Brass said. 

  
Again, she laughed, "Well of course I'm going to deny what _never happened_."

Beside her, Sara felt Warrick walk in.

"How's she doing?"

"Load of bullshit. She isn't giving anything." Sara said frustrated, "We need a polygraph test."

In a few hours they had the warrant and Carrie Jameson hooked up to a lie detector. She seemed a whole lot angrier now and kept shooting angry glares at Brass. Sara watched her interestedly as the operator explained to her how it worked. 

"Give yes or no answers only." He instructed. 

"No smart-ass comments." Brass added. 

"I'll try to control myself." She snapped at him as the questioning began. 

_"Is your birth name Carrie Jameson?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Have you ever used the name Alexandria Matthews as your own?" _

_She bit her lip, "Yes." _

_"Have you ever used the name Paris Montana as your own?"_

_She snorted and covered a fit of giggles. Once she had composed herself, "No."_

_"Have you ever attended The Sommer's Children's Home in Las Vegas, Nevada?"_

_"No."_

_"Do you know Lindsay Wilcox?"_

_"No."_

_"Do you own the ice cream shop on 4156 Tennant Avenue?" _

_"No."_

_"Were you born in Las Vegas?" _

_"No."_

There were a few more questions but Sara had stopped listening at that point. She was staring at the results. Everything Carrie had said was true. She hadn't lied once. There was a rise in the lines when she giggled, but other than that, her heart rate, respiratory, everything had stayed the same. 

"How is that possible?" Sara asked shocked. 

"The sheet says she was born in Las Vegas. Did she change the records?" Warrick asked puzzled. He and Sara walked back to the break room talking about suggestions. They walked in and found Nick waiting there.

"Where were you? I've been looking all over." Nick asked. 

"Polygraph test with Carrie Jameson." Warrick explained sounding puzzled.

"Who?"

"Our suspect." Sara said. "Carrie was telling the truth. She must've found a way to trick the polygraph test. There's no way she could've been telling the truth."

"Can I see the results?" Nick asked. 

She tossed them to him and watched as he went over them. To her surprise, he smiled and gave a small chuckle. 

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just, wow!" he laughed, "These questions must've sounded ridiculous to her."

"Yeah, she found them about as funny as you did. What is it?" Warrick asked. 

"Well, I think I can tell you why the polygraph test was useless and why questioning this witness would be equally pointless." He said. 

"And why's that?" Sara asked. 

 "She _thinks_ she's telling the truth, that's why."

"What?" Warrick asked. 

"She has retrogade amnesia; the inability to remember events that occurred before an incidence of trauma or the onset of a disease. Diagnosed when she was 20. Also, post-traumatic stress syndrome. I checked out her medical records." Nick said tossing his own printout to Warrick. 

"I'm sorry for not watching soaps. How do you know all this?" Sara asked. 

"I dug a little deeper into her medical records in Las Vegas. She did live here. She was found fighting with a sales clerk in a department store and was going to stand trial when she was diagnosed, but her aunt and uncle were contacted and she went with them back to New York." Nick said. 

"Trauma. That might've been when her friend was killed." Warrick said, "Watching someone die might trigger that, so she blotted it out of her memory."

"Why does she deny living in Las Vegas?" Sara asked. 

"I don't know. It might've been the story her aunt and uncle fed her." Nick suggested. 

"Hang on. You said she had post-traumatic stress syndrome? How can she have that when she can't remember anything about the incident that caused it?" Sara said. 

Nick checked over his printout, "I don't know, maybe it's a mistake."

At that moment, Warrick's pager went off. He checked it before pulling out his cell. 

"Brass." He explained dialing his number. 

"Warrick? You need to get down to your crime scene before it gets destroyed. The demolition company is getting impatient."

"Alright. Hey, have you cleared Jameson?" Warrick asked. 

"Yes, she's waiting for a cab." Came Brass's reply, "Why? What did you want her for?"

Warrick explained Nick's findings to Brass and ended the call. "We don't have a lot of time left with our crime scene and our only witness has been set free. We need someone to talk to her and encourage her to call us in case she remembers anything." 

Nick looked doubtful, "Well, if we're going to split up, I'll go to the crime scene. I haven't been there yet." 

"I'll go with you, Sara you might want to convince Carrie to give us something." Warrick said. Sara didn't argue. She walked off in search of Brass leaving Nick and Warrick to head off to the crime scene again. 


End file.
